Smilix Club Episode 1
New 'Smiling' Fairies on the Block'' is the first episode of the 2012 Smilix Club series. This episode focuses on three girls transforming into fairies after Alice's encounter with a girl, who is also a fairy. Plot "''Earth," ''The narrator said, "''Is where our fairy heroes, called the Winx Club brung the magic to. They helped and made the people to believe in magic, thus awarding them a new earth fairy and new powers. However, years after the Winx left to rule their kingdoms and become teachers of Alfea, little of people believe in magic. But a new journey begins, with new fairies. And by that we will follow our story towards our new earth fairy or fairies. And thus the story begins." "I'm late!!!" Alice Williamson was late for school, for the 5th time this week. She runs as fast as she could to get to her school. "My name is Alice Williamson. I'm 16 years old, and my biggest dream is to become a fairy like the Winx! It may sound crazy, but it's true! And it will happen. Because the happy you are, the greater the day gets!!!!" Opening Song Meanwhile at school, Alice's friends, Kaileen and Leslie were waiting for her in class. "Where's Alice?" said Kaileen, "She has to hurry or she's gonna be late again this week." Leslie replied. As soon as the bell rang, their teacher, Ms. Harrington came in and instructs the class to sit in their seats. "Now first off class, today we'll look back at..." just as Ms. Harrington finishes her sentence, Alice tiptoes into the classroom till...."And I see you're late AGAIN, Alice." The teacher replied. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You see something happened to my alarm and..." Alice stammered, "Just take your seat, Alice," the teacher said. "This wasn't as embarassing as the first day of school." Alice thought as she remembers her first day of high school. "Class, I want you to all meet our new classmate. Alice?" said Ms. Harrington, when Alice walked up in front of the class, she was already nervous to even speak up in front of the class. "I feel like there's a million eyes staring at me!!" ''Alice thought "''What's up with the hair?" ''a male classmate joked, some of the classmates giggled. "''Alice? Please speak." the teacher replied "Okay, relax Alice. You can do this" ''Alice took a deep breath in and out. "''MY NAME IS ALICE AND I'M AN OTAKU!!" ''She shouted Everyone laughed at her answer, except for her friends. Alice felt embarassed at what she just said. "''Hey! Shut up! She did her best!" Leslie said "Yeah! How would you like it if someone made fun of all of you!" ''Kaileen added "''We don't!" ''the same classmate answered, which again he made the whole classroom laugh. "''And that was the most embarassing day ever." ''Alice thought. "But I'm still gonna keep on smiling!!!" she said Later on at school, after class was dissmissed, the some of the class were still packing up while the others were still chatting. "Are you still going to talk to ''him?" Leslie questioned "Who?" Alice answered "Adrian! The hot guy you like!" Kaileen laughed "WHAT!?!?!?! Umm.....well, you see umm....I kinda don't know yet." Alice blushed "Why would Adrian like "a taco" like you?" the same male classmate laughed "Not "a taco", OTAKU!" Kaileen said "Yeah! It means i'm an anime fan, duh!" Alice replied "Oh. That explains the WEIRD PINK HAIR!!" the bully laughed "Don't you know when to mind your own business, Mark!" Leslie said "Yeah! Get a life, you jerk!" Kaileen added "Whatever. You were boring anyway. C'mon let's bail." He said. "Don't listen to him, Alice." Kaileen tells her "Don't worry, Mark has no happiness in him anyways." Alice adds "What do you mean?" Leslie questions "My motto is: The happy you are, the greater the day gets!" ''Alice quotes "Yeah, that's true!" Kaileen says "Cool. Anyway, are you coming to my house today to study?" Leslie asked "Yeah, sure." "Yeah! Oh wait, before I study, I always eat one of Poppin's most tasty ice cream sundaes!" Alice adds "You eat sundaes everytime you need to study?" Leslie replied "Yep! I save up all of my allowance for them! Well that and manga." Alice said, "But i'll see you around!" As Alice ran out of the classroom, she stopped in her tracks and hid behind a locker and saw her crush chatting to some of his friends. "''There he is. He's so cute!" ''She thought, "''But i'm so nervous! Okay, keep it together, Alice!" Alice took a HUGE deep breath and shouted "HI ADRIAN!!!", but she discovered that he already left. "You've got to be kidding me." She sighed Meanwhile, Alice walked down the usual street that takes her to her favorite ice cream shop. "Well that didn't work out too well." She sighed as she was walking, "I'm sure a good sundae will get me going." As she walk into Poppin's and buys her favorite treat, she spots a girl with green short hair she never seen before. She walks over to the girl's table instead of her own. "Hi!" Alice says "Hey." The girl with the green hair replied "My name is Alice! You must be new around here, i've never seen you before." "I'm Karah, and yeah, i'm just here for a visit is all." "Wow! Cool name! And so you're just traveling here?" "Yeah, something like that." "Do you have any friends?" "Yeah, just a few." "Can I be your friend too?" "What?" "Yeah! We can be best friends! Oh wait, one tiny question: do you like anime?" "Yeah. I watch it sometimes to keep my mind off things." "OH WOW!!!!! I LIKE ANIME AND I'M AN ANIME FAN TOO!!!!!" "Oh cool. What's with all the questions?" "I just wanted to know who are you, and your sitting here all alone, so I came over here instead." "Ok, then what about you? Do YOU have friends?" "PLENTY!!! Well, just my two best friends, Kaileen and Leslie." "Nice." Karah's beeper ringed as soon as she said anything else. Alice sees Karah's concerned expression wondering what happened. "Umm...I gotta go." Karah says, "Thanks for the talk anyway." "Wait! Where are you going?" Alice questioned When Karah ran off and left the buliding, Alice followed her to see what was going on. Alice followed Karah to the forest, but she stopped and qusetioned herself, "Why is Karah going into the forest?" She then heard a voice from there laughing. "You'll never be able to defeat my new powerful of Sadrens!" It said while it was surrounded by ghoulike monsters with sad masks "You're still the same weird little sidekick, Jesty!" a familiar voice said "I know that voice before." Alice peeped around the corner of a tree and found her new friend, only in a costume and with fairy wings. Alice couldn't believe what she is seeing. "Attack!!!" Jesty shouts "Gust Shoot!!!" Karah summons a ball of gust towards the ghouls. But still the Sadrens were only half effected by her attack, but Karah thought of another stratagy. "Give up?" The little figure asked "Never! Gusty Wave!!!" Some Sadrens were effected, but it was still no use. "Face it! We will rule the world with our Sorrow Drops! And no matter how hard you try, you still can't out number us, fairy!!" Jesty replied, "We will fill this world with saddness!" "YOU'RE WRONG!!!" Alice yells. Everyone turned around and were shocked on who it was that said this. "ALICE?!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!? GET OUT OF HERE, IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!!" Karah shouted "So...someone wants to protest about our plan, eh?" Jesty remarked Alice runs over in front of Karah and reaches out her arms to protect her. "This world is supposed to be happy. Everyone does have their ups and downs once in a while, but they always smile at the end." Alice replied, "Everyone should have a smile on their face, to remind themselves that everyday is a new and happy day. SO NO ONE SHOULD HAVE SADDNESS IN THEIR HEARTS!! AND I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO DO THAT!!! NOT EVER!!!" Just then, something triggered in Alice. A bright pink flash of light appeared and Alice was inside of it. Alice was both in awe and confused. "What's going on?" she questioned "Your powers!" Karah shouts, "That means you must be a fairy! Quick, say "MAGIC WINX!!"" "I have to say that?" Alice says, "I know how to say it, my way!" "SMILE A MAGIC WINX!!!!" (GO!) (Go! Go!) (Let's go! Emotions!) Alice suddenly transformed into her costume, one by one, with hearts formed around her. From her dress to boots to gloves and finally her wings. And finally, her pose and transformation phrase, "With the power of love and happiness, I am Alice, the fairy of emotions!" Alice was in a pink and white dress with pink boots and white gloves and also blue curled wings. "I'm a fairy! I'm actually a fairy!!!" She says "SINCE WHEN IS THERE A NEW FAIRY?!?!?" Jesty yells "Now you gotta attack!" Karah says "Attack!? But how? I just transformed!! I don't know any moves!!" Alice repiled nervously "Oh, well now she's not our problem. Attack!!!" the little figure seized the Sadrens "Make up something!" Karah said "Focus!" "Okay! Try to focus, try to focus, try to focus!" Alice said to herself Just when the monsters were about to attack, Alice felt a stronger and awakened feeling and unleashed her first attack. "Shower of Happiness!!!!!" She makes a heart-shape and summons a blast of light with her hands. This attack was very effective against the Sadrens and wiped them out completely. The little jester figure was horrified that his ghouls were defeated. "What am I going to do?!?! The master won't be pleased about this!!!" Jesty said nervously, "I'll be back!!!" And the goons were gone. Alice jumped for joy as she became a fairy and attack bad guys for the first time. "I DID IT! I DID IT!!! I'M A FAIRY!!!" She shouted "Alice! Calm down, you're gonna get us caught." Karah replied "I can't believe i'm friends with a fairy!! Why didn't you tell me!?!" "I'm not supposed tell, you know secret identity." "Oh yeah. I forgot." "Well Ms. Faragonda said there was an earth fairy here. And so I found you." "Wow cool! Who's Ms. Faragonda?" "My school principal. I'll explain later, my magic beeper should have reacted by now to open up a portal to Alfea." "Alfea? Is it some sort of fairy school?" "Yeah, portal should open now. That's strange." "Maybe it's broken?" "Nah, it flows on tech and magic energy. It's never broken." "Maybe it means that there are more earth fairies!" "Yeah, but how many?" "Why don't we search for them! But first....I'm so tired on energy." Alice sits on the ground in exhaustion and reverts back to normal. "This is going to be a while." Karah murmurs Meanwhile, at Leslie's house, Alice enters in her room excited and jumpy. "Hi Alice. Are you okay?" Leslie asked, "You seemed very jumpy as usual." "Guess what! You'll never believe the day I had!!!" Alice replies "What happened that got you so hyper?" Kaileen questioned "I MET A FAIRY AND NOW I'M A FAIRY!!!!" Kaileen and Leslie looked at Alice in confusion when she said this. "Ummm...you're a fairy?" Leslie said "Yeah!! I'm the fairy of emotions!!" Alice answered "Ummm...do you mean you've cosplayed as a fairy?" Kaileen replied "No! I've actually TRANSFORMED into a fairy!!" "How can you transform into a fairy?" "I don't know. I just said a speech to some bad guys and poof! I'm a fairy!" "Alice, I know it's been years since the Winx fairies came, but now I don't know if it's even possible for a normal random person to transform into a fairy." Leslie explained "IT IS TRUE!! I CAN TRANSFORM INTO A FAIRY!!! WATCH!" Before she can demonstrate her powers, Leslie's mother came in from the door, which spooked Alice. "Are you girls alright in here?" she asked "Uh yeah mom. We're fine." Leslie answered "Ok, do you girls want some popcorn?" "SURE!" They all replied When Leslie's mother left, they continued on the conversation. "Why didn't you 'transform' in front of my mom?" Leslie questioned "Because usually in maho shojo anime, the main heroine must keep her secret identity a secret." Kaileen replied "See!" Alice said "Kail, for real?" Leslie answered, "Well, still. And who's this other 'fairy'?" "Her name's Karah. And she's a wind fairy!" "Ok, and where did you meet her at?" "In Poppin's! But then in the forest, where she transformed." "I'm still confused." "Nevermind. HEY! I can introduce her to you tommorrow! How does that sound?" "Ok, that sounds cool." Kaileen replied "Yeah, I guess that sounds good." Leslie added "AWESOME!!!" Alice shouted The next day, Alice brought Kaileen and Leslie to Poppin's, where she met Karah. "Come on, she has to be here! I met her here yesterday!" Alice says "Are you sure? What if she's somewhere else?" Kaileen asked "She's possibly here, believe me! She has short green hair, a white shirt with a green heart and black pants" When they entered, they looked around and searched everywhere for the teenager. However she wasn't there, not even at her regular table. "Aww..she's not here." Alice replied So they came out of the shop, and sat on a bench for a break. "Don't worry, I'm sure she's around here." Leslie comforts "Yeah, I guess." Alice spoke "You wanna go to the bookstore? That'll cheer you up." Kaileen insisted "OH YEAH! I ALMOST FORGOT! There is this new manga I wanted to buy, It's by Alicia, one of the Winx members." Alice replied with sparkles in her eyes "You and the fairy, Alicia." Leslie giggles. Meanwhile, at the bookstore, Alice and the girls were at different sections: Alice and Kaileen were at the manga section, while Leslie was at the Biography section looking for her favorite rap artist's history. "Hey look!" Kaileen said to Alice, "I found new volumes of 'Moon Salior' and 'Souled', but I don't see Alicia's manga." "FOUND IT!" Alice shouted Kaileen searched around to know where Alice was until.. "It was at the front," Alice said "IN THE BESTSELLERS SECTION! ISN'T IT AWESOME!?!". Alice was holding up Alicia's new manga, "Shine Cure". "Whoa! How come I didn't see it?" Kaileen questioned "I didn't see it either at first, I kinda panicked a little, but then I asked someone and then it was here!" Alice explained "Hey, did you find anything?" Leslie said as she came to their section. She found a biography about her favorite rap artist, Mina Nick. "Yep!" Kaileen and Alice said. "I got 'Souled' and 'Moon Sailor'." Kaileen said "And I got 'Spell Gulid' and 'Shine Cure'!" Alice replied "Are you sure you both have enough money?" Leslie asked Kaileen and Alice both checked their pockets for their wallets. "I got mine!" They both said "$25!" Kaileen said "$18!" Alice said "But Alice, both of your books are $10.99." "WHAT!! OH NO, I TOTALLY FORGOT!!!!!" "Which one are you gonna choose?" "It's so hard to choose. I have been waiting for Alicia's manga, but then again, I like 'Spell Gulid'." Meanwhile, in the sky, Jesty lurks over the town, hatching a plan. "Who was that fairy?" Jesty thought as he remenece about Alice, "It doesn't matter! I was sent here to destroy every last one of those fairies!" "I'll just use one of these Sorrow Drops to destroy them!" Jesty replied, "Sorrow Drop, ACTIVATE!! Create a Mega Sadren to destroy those pesky fairies!" A Sadren that was larger than the regular ones was summoned on the roads of town. Some people felt a loud rumble and heard it. But everyone in town ran away from the Mega Sadren. "Where are you, pesky fairies? Don't you wanna face my new monster?" Jesty joked Alice and the girls were on the street, wondering why everyone was panicking and running. "What's going on? Why is everyone running like crazy?" Kaileen questioned "I think that's why!" Leslie points at the Mega Sadren. "It looks like those Sadren things, only bigger!" Alice said "How do you what they are?" Leslie questions "Isn't it obvious? She's a fairy!" Jesty yells "Alice, please tell us what's going on?" Kaileen questions "Uggh! You humans are clueless and pathetic!" "Who are you callin' us 'pathetic'?" Leslie replied "Yeah! And we are not clueless too, you jerk!" Kaileen rants also "Wow, smack talk. How scary. Attack, Mega Sadren!!!" "I DON'T THINK SO!!" a familiar voice shouted A ball of gust all of a sudden shoots out from the sky and hits the monster directly on the face. "What just happened?" Leslie said Out from the sky, Karah flies in to save the day. "Oh great. Wind fairy to the rescue." Jesty replied in a sarcastic manor. "You talk too much, Jesty." "It's Karah! I TOLD YOU!" Alice shouts "This is completely weird!" Kaileen says "Alice! Protect your friends and hurry!" Karah yells "OK! Go and hide, me and Karah got this!" Alice says "WHAT?!?!" Both Kaileen and Leslie said "Trust me!" "SMILE A MAGIC WINX!!" (GO!) (Go! Go!) (Let's go, emotions!!") Alice suddenly transformed into her costume, one by one. From her dress to boots to gloves and finally her wings. Her hair turns a little light. And finally, her pose and transformation phrase, "With the power of love and happiness, I am Alice, the fairy of emotions!" "WHOA!" Leslie said "That is so AWESOME!" Kaileen says "I know right?" Alice replied "Yes, surprising, blah, blah, blah. Attack!" Jesty replied The Mega Sadren fires out a large shadowy blast at the two fairies. "Wind Barrier!!" Karah summons out a protection shield made out of wind. "Your turn, Alice!" "Alright! Heartbeat Beam!!!" Alice's move was a little effective to the Mega Sadren, so Karah attacked next. "Take this! Twister!!!" Karah summons out a large twister on the monster. "Is that all you've got?" Jesty remarked, "Blast em' up!" The Mega Sadren flings its tail at both fairies. The girls were slammed onto a buliding wall, while Kaileen and Leslie were stunned that their friend was damaged. "ALICE!!" They both shouted Alice opened her eyes slowly, "I'm fine. Save yourselves." "WE ARE ALMOST THERE, FINALLY!!" Jesty said with glee, "FINISH THEM OFF, MY HUMBLE SERVANT!!!" As soon as the Mega Sadren was about to form a blast, Kaileen and Leslie blocked the way by protecting their friend. "What are you doing? MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, I WANNA CLAIM MY VICTORY!!!" Jesty shouted "We are not gonna let you hurt our best friend!" Leslie said "She's the coolest best friend we've ever had!" Kaileen says "We never expected this to happen," "But no matter what...," "US TRUE FRIENDS WILL PROTECT EACH OTHER NO MATTER WHAT!!!" Just then, something triggered in both Kaileen and Leslie. A bright blue flash of light appeared and a bright red flash of light appeared and the the girls were inside of both. They both looked confused on what's going on around them. "What's happening?" Leslie questioned "KAILEEN! LESLIE!" Alice shouts, "SHOUT 'SMILE A MAGIC WINX!'!" "ARE YOU SURE??" Leslie replied "Let's try it, Leslie! Like the magical girls do!" Kaileen said "SMILE A MAGIC WINX!" (GO!) (Go! Go!) (Let's go, water!) Kaileen suddenly transformed into her costume, one by one, with bubbles formed around her. From her dress to boots to gloves and finally her wings. And finally, her pose and transformation phrase, "With the power of fun and wavy waters, I am Kaileen, the fairy of water!" "SMILE A MAGIC WINX!" (GO!) (Go! Go!) (Let's go, music!) Leslie suddenly transformed into her costume, one by one, with music notes formed around her. From her dress to boots to gloves and finally her wings. And finally, her pose and transformation phrase, "With the power of funky beats, I am Leslie, the fairy of music!" Both were in awe as they both transformed into fairies. "WHAT!?!? MORE FAIRIES?!? THIS CAN'T BE!!!" Jesty yells "You did it!" Alice says. "So they're the other earth fairies. No way." Karah said in shock and awe. Both Karah and Alice tried to get up from their spot, and joined the other two. "NO MATTER! I CAN STILL TAKE YOU ON!!" Jesty says "Not if we take you on first! Let's do this girls!!" Alice shouts. Characters *Alice *Kaileen *Leslie Debut *Karah *Jesty *Sadrens Trivia Cultural Refrences *Shine Cure, Souled, Spell Gulid and Moon Sailor were refrenced from the real anime and mangas, Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon, Fairy Tail and Bleach. *Mina Nick is refrenced from the hit female rap artist, Nicki Minaj. Category:Smilix Club Category:Fanfiction Category:Season 1